A Nessie-ssary Christmas
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Cassie goes to visit and give her friends a gift, but the bad Nessies almost completely ruin it for her. Can her friends help her out? Written by guestsurprise, I only posted it for them.


**Another wonderful story from guestsurprise, who owns Cassie. HappyNess Secret Of The Loch belongs to its respective owners. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **A Nessie-ssary Christmas**

Cassie just made a large Christmas present for the Nessies; a large container of fresh seaweed! She hurried down the hole and she knew that Braveness would not be there until later, but she secretly placed a boat near the edge so she could go and see them. She could not swim very well yet, so she still needed a boat.

"I can't wait to show them! They will love this!" She squealed in happiness as she jumped in the boat and began to row with all her might! But just as she rounded the corner, she saw Pompousness and her bad nessies.

"Well, well, if it isn't the new brat!" She sneered.

"Go away!" Cassie snarled.

"And look at that! She has something for the nessies!" Meanness grinned evilly. She attempted to snatch it but Cassie kicked at her and that kept her at bay. But that kick caused Cassie to fall in the water! She coughed and spluttered, feeling like she would drown, but Pompousness picked her up and placed her on a rock in the middle of the lake.

"Consider yourself lucky! I could have let you drown, but your special present will do just fine!" She then looked inside and gasped in happiness! It was filled with fresh, sweet seaweed from the lake outside of the loch! Pompousness and the bad nessies began to gobble it down and Cassie yelled and screamed but it was no use. After a few moments, they ate it all up.

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT MONSTERS!"

"Why thank you!" Sneakyness smiled. Meanness then grabbed a hold of Cassie and they were going to take her back to their castle, but at that moment, they heard a yell.

"Hey! What are you doing with her?!" A voice called out. The bad nessies turned and saw Coolness, Happyness, Braveness, and Sillyness heading their way. They quickly placed Cassie back on the rock and swam away. Braveness quickly swam ahead and got close to her.

"Are you alright?!" He asked.

"No…they just ate up your presents! They ruined everything!" Cassie said as she covered her face.

"Cassie, it's not your fault!" Sillyness said softly, but Cassie only looked at him with sad eyes.

"I know, Sillyness, but I am still sad." She said sadly as she climbed on Coolness. "I am ready to head back now."

"What? But you just got here!" Braveness responded sadly.

"It's alright, Braveness, let her have her space." Coolness responded softly. Once Cassie was at the entrance, she ran away back into the castle.

* * *

A few days passed and Christmas was coming but there was no sign of Cassie.

"Where is she?!" Hayden replied.

"I don't know. She always meets us at this time so we could see the Nessies." Halsey replied.

"I think I know." Hannah replied softly. She then guided her brothers to Cassie's favorite hiding place, a tall tree near the lake outside the castle.

"Cassie, come down here; the Nessies have been asking for you!" Hannah called up. Cassie slowly climbed down and looked at her friend sadly.

"I cannot go back without presents!"

"They don't care about that!"

"I just don't think that's a good idea...I AH!" Cassie gasped as something tickled her side. She then turned around saw nothing was there. "Well…that was strange…I HEY!" She squealed again, feeling something nudging her.

"So, I finally found you!" A voice said out of nowhere. It sounded like Braveness! Hannah then gave Cassie some special glasses and she looked and saw that Braveness was invisible and she could only see him with those glasses!

"What?! Braveness!"

"Come with me! I have something to show you!" He chuckled. Cassie couldn't even protest as Braveness gathered her in his arms and told the others to get on his back. Once back at the Nessie Lair, she saw a big sign that said "Merry Christmas Cassie; We missed you!"

"Merry Christmas, everyone…and I'm sorry about the presents." She said softly.

"We don't care about that! You are our friend and we really want you to come back. Don't stay away because of what those bad nessies did. We know you had good intentions." Braveness chuckled as he began to nuzzle her and make her laugh.

"Thanks, Braveness! Merry Christmas to you all too!" She laughed. Suddenly, she had an idea. She gave Braveness a quick kiss on the cheek, much to his surprise, and jumped from his arms and began to head back to the surface.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" He called out as he began to swim after her.

"I'll be back!" She smiled at them. After a few more moments, she came back with fresh seaweed.

"Where did you get more!?" Hannah smiled.

"I remembered that the storm blew the seaweed up on the shore! So I was able to get this more easily!" Cassie smiled.

"Well then, this really calls for a celebration!" Happyness laughed as she began to tickle Cassie and the other Nessies jumped in to tickle the kids and wish them a Merry Christmas!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
